


candles

by YlviscestAnon



Series: Ylvis - Young Adults, sexual exploration [5]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bathtubs, Blindfolds, Bubble Bath, Candles, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hair Washing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård admits on his birthday what he’d really like to Vegard. They agree to experiment and use their fantasies on one another.</p><p>Vegard decides to get back at Bård by.. being overly sweet to him, including a candle lit bath which delves into some wax play fun in the bedroom before Bård has gentle sex with Vegard. For once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candles

Vegard wanted to be the one to be in charge for once, and god damn, was he going to make it as cheesy as possible. It would be a way to get back at Bård, for even initiating the entire thing, even though part of him was glad he had – he was too old to just try pick up line after pick up line at bars, maybe, or so he thought that was the case. He didn’t want to disturb his entire family anyway bringing someone home each night, so...

And in a way, building things up like this and being only able to get their sexual frustration out here and there, well, maybe that was the best way. It made for a slow build up, it made for tension, it made for something slightly unattainable and it made things wonderful.

So Vegard stocked up.

He bought votive candles, regular candles, the holders to go with them, and the day their parents would be gone, he bought two dozen roses of different colors. He came home from school early and he scattered the petals from the flowers all across the house, one path leading to the bathroom, where he laid candles around the bathtub's rim, and his own bedroom, where he laid out the larger candles and a new fresh bottle of lube nearby.

Just at the same ole time he knew he brother would be walking in from university, tired and complaining, he ran hot bath water, just in case it took them a while to get in – which it likely would, and he didn't want to spend the time refilling it. He spread some petals in the water as well, and oh, scented bubble bath of vanilla bean.

Part of him was just dying inside at everything that he had laid out. This would be way too perfect. Bård would wonder just what the fuck was wrong with his brother, and Vegard would just give him a cocky smile and continue undressing him, hopefully kissing him hard enough to make him ignore all the cheesiness.

He started lighting the candles in the bathroom as the steam rose and covered the mirror, he grinned as the petals swirled on the surface, and in a waist coast, dress shirt and slacks he hurried downstairs to greed Bård, holding the leftover flowers, indeed a cocky grin on his face and he held his other hand behind his back, like a gentleman, meeting with the university student who was groaning loudly and throwing his books on the couch before he looked up and –

“Vegard, where the fuck are you going?”

“Nowhere.”

The dark haired Norwegian pronounced it slowly, his cocky grin attempting to die down to a smile so he could seem more genuine when he handed over the flowers.

“What are you doing? What is this? What? What are you all dressed up for? I don't get it--”

“I have something for you upstairs.” He wanted to laugh, snicker, something, but he managed to keep it back. He deliberately made a motion to suggest again he was handing the flowers over to Bård, and Bård took them... rather slowly, and very confused.

“I, well, thank you, but isn't this a little...” Gay wasn't the right word, they'd been having gay sex for god's sake, but there had to be some word. “...a little much?” 

Vegard shook his head, pursed his lips closed, and Bård took the flowers as they were offered to him almost as if they were poisoned. The paper they were wrapped in crinkled and he set them to the side, on to the couch, and by the time he looked back up he was being met by Vegard's face – close to him, kissing him, gently and slowly, taking a hold of both of Bård's hands.

By the time he had pulled away, Bård still wasn't convinced, and he gave Vegard a rather haggled, confused look.

“This better be good, you know. The waist coast is a little – wasn't that for your graduation? Come on.”

Vegard just slid his hands under Bård's shirt, and he slowly rubbed his calloused hands at the smooth skin that he found underneath. Bård wanted to protest almost, but he just went along with it, slowly looking behind Vegard to make sure that the older man didn't trip as they traveled. 

Up the stairs they went though, soon enough.

The scent of vanilla lingered in the air, and Bård was more confused than ever – but he could see ahead to the bathroom, and he could see flickering lights and oh, geez, did Vegard really do something like this? He couldn't be sure, but his shirt was being pulled off, and well... Vegard soon swiftly unbuckled his pants as well.

Bård just closed his eyes, murmuring English obscenities, figuring he was about to walk into an entirely ridiculous scene and well, he sort of was He followed suit though, undoing Vegard's waistcoat button by button, and just.... just wow, was he really being led in to their bathroom, the only one with a bathtub, and was everything lit by candles?! 

“I think you've gone too far this time, Vegard, helvete.” He cursed, looking around, but he was silenced by his brother getting into his pants and giving his dick a nice hard squeeze. Bård could feel the redness up to his ears, and he let the pants legs slide down, even though Vegard was still mostly clothed.

“Go ahead, get in the tub.”

Bård's eyes widened and he kicked off his shoes and socks, and rolling his eyes he headed over to the water – not ashamed in one bit to be naked in front of his brother. He slid in to the water, and maybe it was a bit warmer than he anticipated, but the nice smell and the.... fuck, were thse flower petals? Shit, Vegard was crazy.

But he looked over to Vegard, and the older man seemed to catch on – he looked down and made a small show of stripping for Bård, uncovering bit by bit of skin as he did, and Bård could have rolled his eyes. The least his elder brother could have done was get them a bottle of wine, or something.

“This is it. This is too much. This will be what kills me. Write on my tombstone my cause of death.”

“What, 'cause of death: sexy'? I don't think so.” He left his boxers on and kicked his own socks and shoes off, but when it came time to take off the boxers... he stroked his own organ through the fabric lightly and smiled suggestively, teasingly pulling down the boxers a bit to expose some of the curled public hair just enough and then pulling it back up with each stroke, and Bård could see in the orange light as his brother began to get semi-hard.

“Put a lot of thought into this, didn't you.” Bård asked, and though his hands had been slung over the edges of the tub he slunk one under the water, one hand gripping on to his own cock. He nudged his head over, insinuating the brother join him in the bath since shit, that's what he figured was supposed to happen the entire time.

Vegard still took his time taking off the thin fabric, exposing himself in the low light, and he made Bård scoot up, wanting to be the one to hold on to the younger Ylvisåker brother. He slid behind him, making sure to 'accidentally' give a nice grind against Bård's ass, and he settled on, pulling Bård close, and Bård sat up on his lap and laid his head back.

“You know what feels really good, though?” Bård mentioned, and Vegard was expecting something – well, different from what came out, but. “Getting your hair washed by someone else.”

Now Vegard was the one who could have laughed, but he leaned in and kissed up Bård's shoulder. The blond hair was a true mane, and he wanted to kiss Bård's ear and hold him close under the water.

“Does little Bård want his hair washed like a child?”

“I just said it feels nice, you fucker.” Bård argued, and he turned his head back, leaning and kissing the other. 

“I guess if that's what you want...” Vegard teased on, and he leaned back a bit, letting Bård lean forward. “Get your hair wet, then.”

The blond grinned and did as he was told, because fuck, having someone's hands in your hair lathering it up and just gently scratching your scalp felt so nice – but he did so, and by that time, Vegard had gathered up some shampoo from a nearby bottle. He stuck his hand through Bård's blond locks, and it wasn't long before both of his hands were frothing it up – he tenderly did this act, taking care of the other.

Bård leaned his head back, exposing his neck, something in most other mammals that would show subservience and submission since it tended to be the weakest area. Vegard's fingers did exactly as they were supposed to, even lightly scratching Bård's scalp, and Bård could forget about all the weird funny business and just focus on he was getting his hair taken care of.

“And when you're done with that, conditioner.”

“So fucking fussy --” The curly haired man joked, and he leaned up enough to dunk Bård's hair back down into the water and wash the suds out. It was taking care of Bård like he was needy, and maybe he was a little on the inside, but he wouldn't normally show it. Vegard next frothed it up with conditioner, and...

Just how domestic were they planning on becoming with one another? But Bård was enjoying himself, he wasn't even focused on the fact anymore that he'd been given a strip show, he was just really enjoying himself. He was curious as to what else Vegard had planned actually, because if the rest was just going to be tender gentle sex...

But no, once all the hair business was taken care of, there was some tender gentle jacking off, Vegard's hand on his dick, rough and overworked and pumping it through the water. For Vegard it was enough to stimulate himself by rubbing against his brother's back, and the two brothers were moaning and groaning in unison and feeling the urge to cum pretty heavily after a few minutes. 

By the time the candles were down and melted to wax, the tiny little ones at least, they had came and were ready to get out of the bath. They got up and both helped each other towel off, in earnest, paying gentle attention to one anothers' bodies – Bård may have even paid a little special attention to Vegard where it counted, but.

Vegard led Bård off in to the bedroom naked though, where he took the lighter that was waiting and lit the remaining tall candles spread across the room before shutting the light off. Bård snickered lightly, and he smirked to Vegard, teasing him as ever.

“You really, really need a girlfriend to take this out on.”

The other smiled, innocuously, before telling him politely to be quiet and get on his hands and knees.

Well, for Bård, a small chill went down the back of his neck – but he quieted his body, he did what the other suggested, and Vegard went to the dresser and pulled a drawer open, taking out a tie. He returned and took the silken item, placing it around Bård's eyes, leaving him in darkness with only seeing the flickering of candlelight around him through the red material.

“What are you going to do?”

But Vegard wasn't really going to do much of anything – he pressed his fingers in to Bård's back instead, he kneaded the flesh gently, massaged him, gave him love and care and gentle touches for what felt like an eternity. 

Bård was wondering what he'd have to do in return for all of this.

But he could live like this, boy, could he live like this. He slowly melted down to the covers, snuggling into them, closing his eyes and just when he was about to yawn because he'd been massaged from his shoulders down to his buttocks multiple times – the other stopped.

“Now this may be a little hot, but no hotter than a sauna or anything.”

The idea had hit Vegard when the man had looked around and noticed that the candles were quite a few different colors that he'd picked up – he had grabbed anything, but first, he wanted to take one of the blue ones, and he held it high above Bård's back before he dipped it slightly down, until the wax was dripping off and it splashed down to Bård's back.

It made the blond arch, his fingers clench into the bed, but he felt he could take the slight pain if Vegard could keep doing the hard work and taking Bård's cock in his ass. Vegard just kept going on like a little child at lego land though, with any candle in reach, holding it up and progressively closer to Bård's skin – letting the paraffin drip away from the flame and the flame melt more and more of the wax until it was combing the curves of the blond's back and falling from it.

To Bård, it felt – well, it felt hot, but he remembered during the little strip show, he saw the growing scars of Vegard's and he had kept hearing the other mutter and mumble about how itchy he was from he new skin growing in. He could take it, even though he was very sensitive.

Red, blue, white, green, yellow, all sorts of colors dripped from Bård's back – and Vegard half tried to attempt to melt the Norwegian flag against his brother's shoulder blade, but it turned out runny and a mess, naturally.

Eventually Bård was squirming and covered in wax, but Vegard just had to laugh it off and he grabbed the lube, snuggling to his brother's side and giving him a kiss before turning back over. “I don't have a condom, but fuck, just pull out, alright?”

It wasn't that seeing Bård covered in wax particularly turned him on, but it was a nice test and it had been nice to see – the messy palette of color, and Bård was glad I was cooling down and cracking by the time he used his hands to slide them up and down Vegard's body to experiment. He took the lube as it was given to him and it wasn't long before the other man was moaning and hard, his legs spread and himself melding to the bed, and Bård had to go entirely by touch – he slowly greased up his own cock.

Leaning in, feeling the wax crack on his back as he move, he pushed Vegard's leg upward and slid slowly into his brother, their incestuous sex maybe not anything but normal but a growing normality for them. The feeling of Bård's thickness, the way Vegard's breath hitched and moaned, and Bård lightly slapped his outer thigh; he was soon thrusting in and out gently but firmly, no wanting to ruin the momentum or mood.

He wasn't even that interested in coming inside of Vegard, and when he began to breath heavily and grunt and groan – he sped up shortly but then pulled out, and to his surprise, Vegard reached behind and quickly began to jerk him off, keeping his brother's dick close to his skin. Bård, a little confused, returned the favor though, and Vegard actually came first in to his hand – before the blond was cumming all over his back, satisfied grunts and groans from both of the grown men.

Bård almost wanted to make a comment that he had still found the entire day a little weird, but it could always wait.


End file.
